On ne badine pas avec les hommes
by Vedrane
Summary: Hermione Granger a vécu entourée, mais ce sont les hommes qui ont marqué sa vie. Il y aura toujours quelque chose à apprendre de ces autres, pourtant si proches. 1#Un autre que toi, 2#Plus dure sera la chute, 3#Hosanna. EN COURS.
1. Fleur de Saison

**Titre : **Fleur de saison, I.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> JohnnieDarko.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter.  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum.  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Romance, réflexion  
><strong>Warning<strong> : Nada.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> J.K. Rowling

Si l'envie vous en dit, écoutez Fleur de Saison d'Émilie Simon, mais seulement après relecture. Bonne lecture, environ **870** mots. Merci à ma merveilleuse Labige, merci à LostInTheSun. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Est-elle brume irréelle d'un rêve qu'on croyait fini, ou cette apparition trouve-t-elle quelque réalité concrète ici ?<p>

Il la regarde passer sans même qu'elle le voie. D'ailleurs, ce serait bien le bout du monde si elle s'apercevait de quoi que ce soit à cet instant précis. Elle court et ne voit rien d'autre que ce but qui la fait s'élancer. Au virage, son corps épouse une courbe tendue afin de ne pas ralentir tout en prenant la tangente. Merlin qu'il aime la vie et la fureur qui se dégagent d'elle ! Elle n'est pas belle, du moins pas au regard des critères classiques que les Grecs ont établis, mais la férocité qui plisse délicatement les traits de son visage lui paraît bien au-delà de la grâce fragile d'une Fleur éclosant au passage d'un mâle, auréolé de sa fugace virilité adolescente. Encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se dérobe à sa vue, et malgré ses jeunes dix-sept ans, il observe avec une certaine mélancolie la traîne guerrière, la bouche plissée et le corps pourtant anodin qui a mué soudainement en point central de son monde. Viktor a le regard happé par le battement des robes qui volent et il songe alors à cette force brute qu'exsudent la colère et le désir de vengeance d'Hermione. A-t-il lui même cette expression primaire lorsqu'il est sur son balai, à la poursuite de cette obsédante minuscule balle d'Or ? Il admire de loin toute la puissance que dégage cette petite fille et, pour quelques instants, il se prend à rêver qu'elle l'éblouit tant et si bien que lui-même reçoit un peu de cette manne. Il la regarde et il ne voit pas les mains tâchées d'encre et les rondeurs adolescentes de son visage, car son regard se fiche plus profondément qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Au moment précis où elle disparaît en haut l'escalier, Viktor contemple les flammes qui rongent l'esprit d'Hermione claquer sèchement au-dessus de son caractère bien défini. Ce qu'il a vu, c'est la femme, une fuite en avant et le désir, pêle-mêle de puissance, de savoir et de vendetta. Il ignore à quoi elle tourne le dos mais il comprend pourtant que c'est parce qu'elle est elle-même, au-delà de son corps et de tout ce dont lui se contente habituellement, qu'il ne trouvera le repos que lorsqu'elle lui aura adressé la parole.

Elle est là, dans cette bibliothèque, aussi silencieuse et concentrée qu'elle l'était les jours précédents. Merlin qu'elle est impressionnante à fixer son livre ainsi, comme si quelque chose allait en surgir et l'envelopper. _La magie est puissance_, et la volonté est pouvoir. Alors il marche d'un pas grave vers sa table, le silence de la bibliothèque soudain lui paraît empreint d'un pli religieux et définitif. La même sensation de fébrilité, mêlée de frénésie mal contenue, lui tord les mains et l'estomac, comme lorsqu'il a signé son premier contrat professionnel. Mais cette fois, c'est une toute autre chose. Depuis ce jour brumeux d'octobre où elle avait surgi de la Grande Salle, il a compris qu'il existait réellement des croisées de chemins que l'on franchit parfois sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle relève la tête à son approche et il est soulagé de voir qu'elle n'a pas peur, que seule la curiosité la ronge et qu'elle veut savoir qui il est, pourquoi il est là et ce qu'il veut.

— Excuse-moi, est-ce que la place est librrrre ?

Même si elle ne rit pas de son accent, elle reste silencieuse et le regarde droit dans les yeux avec cette interrogation qu'il n'a jamais vue avant. Il est stupéfait par la question qu'elle semble se poser : _qui est-il, en réalité ?_ C'est la première fois qu'on regarde Viktor au-delà de sa renommée, sans adoration ni cynisme. Elle est en terrain inconnu et elle veut savoir, contrôler, apprendre, et peut-être même tomber le masque.

Elle baisse les yeux parce qu'elle s'est rendu compte de son impolitesse. Peu importe le malotru, le roux sans doute, qui l'aura énervée jusqu'à ce qu'elle en prenne la fuite, elle reste une petite fille de quatorze ans découvrant le monde.

— Bien sûr, et sa voix n'est qu'un murmure effrayé.

— Parrdonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te fairrre peurr. Si tu veux, je m'en vais.

— Reste, d'accord ?

L'amie de Potter est courageuse malgré sa crainte, se dit-il, et il ne peut s'empêcher de désirer qu'elle abandonne sa tête sur son épaule, peu importe les circonstances.

— Tu as déjà jeté un sorrrrtilège Prrotéiforrme ? demande-t-il en regardant le manuel de métamorphose dans lequel elle s'est plongée.

- Non, ça n'est pas du tout au programme, répond-elle en un froncement de sourcils – c'est étrangement émouvant, un sourcil interrogateur.

— Si tu veux, je te montrrre.

Lui non plus n'est pas ce qu'il semble être, sinon la Coupe ne l'aurait jamais choisi. Elle le regarde avec envie, il ignore de quoi, mais il sent les tentacules de sa puissance resurgir avec force. Tous deux sont de grands sorciers, et Hermione regarde enfin Viktor comme il se doit – comme un garçon tout en complexité et en magnétisme.

Il aime les filles indomptables qui s'ouvrent par bonté, et il a hâte de pouvoir la protéger tout en lui montrant ses points sensibles.

* * *

><p>Pour chaque review donnée, une après-midi avec Viktor offerte !<p> 


	2. Je ne serai pas long

**Titre : **Je ne serai pas long, II.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> JohnnieDarko.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter.  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Hermione Granger/Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Romance, angst  
><strong>Warning<strong> : Lime.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> J.K. Rowling

Un grand merci à Labige de m'avoir bétatée. Je remercie également vos reviews ; et dites, ceux qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris, vous pourriez en faire de même et poster *sourire angélique* ? Non ? Je vous zutte.

Bonne lecture ! **1771** mots.

* * *

><p><em>Maintenant il faut courir, jeune fille, car ta douleur si crue, <em>_bien qu'elle éclipse ce soir la traîne majestueuse de la lune, ne saura infléchir l'homme que tu t'es choisi. __Pourquoi donc fallait-il que tu sois forte alors qu'il ne_ _pouvait __t'offrir le lumineux auquel aspire ta noble naissance ? Pleure, oui, laisse couler toute cette peine, mais surtout ne te retourne pas, car peut-être alors aurait-il la faib__lesse de te poursuivre pour quelques heures que tu croirais éternelles. Fuis, jeune fille. Tu_ _n'es pas faite pour cette vie de dout__es, r__ejoins le jeune homme qui tout à l'heure te regardait en mettant à tes pieds superbes son pauvre cœur sans défense._

Avait-elle jamais su qu'un autre avait vu la vérité ? S'il avait fallu considérer un seul instant que Dumbledore avait conçu l'Histoire avant même que Hermione la soupçonne, tel l'agaçant narrateur omniscient de la plupart des romans moldus, alors la honte l'aurait si violemment assaillie que le souhait du vieil homme se serait réalisé. Mais ce soir, même les larmes qui tombaient drues de son menton ne purent ramener sa fascination sur terre. Il ne faisait pourtant pas noir, car la lune baignait de douceur les bras nus de la femme et le visage amer de cet homme qui ne savait penser qu'après la jouissance.

Personne ne sut comment les choses en vinrent ici, pas même eux. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir tourné la tête un jour aussi peu important qu'un autre, et elle était là. Pour la première fois, il s'était rendu compte avec étourdissement qu'il existait une réalité concrète que l'on nommait Hermione, un être vivant qu'il trouvait attachant et simplement humain. Il fut curieux comme il ne l'était plus depuis son évasion, curieux comme une première fois que l'on découvre ce qui se cache derrière l'enchevêtrement complexe de vêtements qui occultent la peau et couvrent les connexions nerveuses ; finalement, cette âme, celle-là même qu'on avait voulu lui ravir quelques années auparavant.

Hermione se souvenait des disputes dans la caverne et des provisions qu'ils apportaient au fugitif, de la détresse qui saisissait son ventre, devant le dénuement de cet homme, qui l'atteignait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, jusqu'à la faire pleurer secrètement quand ils rentraient. Des trois enfants, elle fut la plus consciente de la dureté et de la solitude extrêmes dans lesquels Sirius était plongé, ses petites habitudes enfantines de confort volèrent en éclat quand elle dut affronter quelques heures ce que lui vivait depuis des mois. Sans en avertir quiconque, elle avait ainsi commencé à envoyer des colis par l'intermédiaire des hiboux de Poudlard, en les alternant, sans mot ni indication. Avait-il su que la nourriture ne lui venait pas uniquement de Dumbledore et Harry mais d'elle, cette petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il avait émue jusque dans des recoins de sa sensibilité qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

Il y eut ce jour où elle avait alors seize ans et une explosion du brasier au creux des jambes. Par un miracle inexplicable, elle avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance de Molly et à ses ridicules tâches ménagères peu après l'attaque de Nagini, en décembre. Le froid âpre claquait les fenêtres de Londres mais elle n'en avait cure. Hermione avait ouvert l'une des grandes fenêtres du 12, square Grimmaurd, et s'était incrustée dans le chambranle tandis que sa tête épousait le cadre métallique si froid. Ainsi s'était-elle rappelée Viktor et ses mains qui savaient, ces nuits dont elle n'avait jamais parlé, pas même à Ginny, la chaleur brutale qui s'était emparée d'elle alors qu'elle se perdait dans la férocité en réclamant le corps offert. Oh non, elle n'avait rien dit, surtout pas à Ron ou à Harry, elle se doutait bien que c'en aurait été fini de leur amitié si Ronald l'avait su. La jalousie l'aurait rendu fou, il l'aurait tuée de ne pas s'être donnée à lui plutôt qu'à cet étranger qu'il admirait. Hermione gardait donc pour elle seule le souvenir des étreintes impatientes sur les tapis, des gémissements qu'il poussait lorsqu'elle le griffait de frustration, frottant son cou contre sa barbe râpeuse d'homme presque formé. Ses lèvres se pressaient quand sa mémoire lui rappelait le torse de Viktor contre son dos, ses morsures d'empressement sur sa nuque et ses mains qui la plaquaient au mur, ses hanches furieuses qui tentaient d'aller toujours plus loin et plus fort ; puis les bouquets ouverts sur le ciel et ses cris à elle, la tête en arrière, suppliciée, demandant grâce, en réponse aux halètements et aux rugissements sauvages. Elle n'avait jamais parlé d'eux ni refait l'amour depuis qu'il était en Bulgarie, mais ce jour d'hiver 1995 elle se souvenait alors de ces quelques instants volés à se sentir satisfaite et momentanément sereine.

C'est ainsi que Sirius la trouva, jambes croisées, la tête renversée et les lèvres entr'ouvertes. La main qu'il tendit se voulait initialement innocente, mais lorsque ses doigts englobèrent son épaule nue, leurs regards n'eurent plus rien de la complicité d'antan. Derrière le visage de Sirius, Hermione vit pour la première fois l'homme sexué et la créature brisée par l'enfermement. Elle prit alors conscience de son besoin désespéré de chaleur et de celle qu'elle pourrait lui offrir, à laquelle il n'avait goûté depuis quatorze ans.

Ils furent devant le lit de Sirius en quelques secondes, il l'avait portée et commençait déjà à retirer son pull, une lueur sournoise de bestialité au fond des yeux. Elle savait son impatience et pouvait sentir sa déchirure en effleurant les cicatrices de son torse. Malgré son envie féroce de le voir jouir et de sentir ses mains s'agripper à elle, Hermione arrêta le geste de son aîné avant de s'approcher vraiment et de les amener plus près du lit. Pour inaugurer le retour de Sirius parmi les vivants, elle choisit de lui faire goûter la tendresse plutôt que la torture et l'empressement qu'elle avait connus. _Ce n'est pas le corps de Viktor et sa vitalité d'athlète_, songea-t-elle, _ce n'est pas un adolescent insouciant qui appréciera que l'on jouisse de sa chai__r. C'e__st un homme brisé qui doit redécouvrir la protection et la douceur d'une femme qui fait plus que se consumer._

— Doucement, Sirius, laisse-moi faire, murmura Hermione en lui caressant la joue d'une main tendre et si délicieusement lente.

Elle entr'aperçu l'angoisse et l'inassouvissement éclairer douloureusement les yeux de Sirius, et sans hâte, tout comme on embrasse une jeune fille quand vient la nuit de noce, elle se pencha insensiblement sur ses lèvres, sans bouger d'abord. Le baiser devint progressivement plus impliqué, leurs bouches se découvrirent posément, puis sa main d'homme mûr vint cartographier avec crainte ses reins, tandis que Hermione se lovait contre son torse et sa chemise ouverte. Sans même qu'ils en prennent conscience, le désir physique s'était délicatement évadé par la fenêtre, tout comme ils ne virent pas disparaître une minuscule fêlure dans l'âme de Sirius, insignifiante coupure cicatrisée par l'humanité qu'il croyait perdue.

Désormais, lors des repas, ils se voyaient en face, et contemplaient la solitude de l'autre, leurs différences qu'ils avaient crues insurmontables. Ils s'aimèrent la veille du retour à Poudlard, sans bruit ni précipitation, et en s'aimant, ils dessinèrent un fragment de chemin commun. La plénitude d'Hermione la fit devenir princesse, heureuse d'aimer un être et d'en être aimée en retour. Et, dans le dos de tous, Sirius se mit à venir en cachette à Poudlard, passant par Pré-au-Lard et ses passages secrets qu'il connaissait sur le bout des pattes. Jamais les membres de l'Ordre ne se rendirent compte de ses absences, pas plus que Parvati et Lavande ne se doutèrent que leur camarade s'enfuyait régulièrement faire l'amour à un fugitif assassin assez vieux pour être son père. Leur chaleur partagée refondait petit à petit l'âme de Sirius qui prenait de l'assurance, et dont les gestes se défaisaient, par nuances, de leur habituelle mesure. Loin de leur première fois, où la langueur de son immixtion valait mieux que tous ces mots trop utilisés par les autres, il s'enhardissait dorénavant à l'attacher aux rebords du lit de la Salle sur Demande, à la prendre dans la Salle de Bains des Préfets et parfois même à risquer de profonds suçons sur sa gorge et sa poitrine. La possession fut complète et assumée, Hermione revivait de se sentir femme et amante, allant même jusqu'à rire sincèrement des dépits de Ron et Harry à n'avoir personne dans leur vie. Puis le naturel revint au galop et la chute n'en fut que plus dure. Sirius n'avait jamais connu l'amour autrement que par la chair et la fraternité, et il ne se sentait pas prêt à abandonner la liberté qu'il avait si chèrement reprise.

— Hermione, je veux qu'on arrête. Il n'y a pas d'autre femme, il n'y a que toi et ce que tu m'as offert, mais je ne peux pas continuer à te faire croire qu'il n'y aura jamais que toi. J'ai besoin de revivre par moi-même, tu comprends ?

Il était mort deux jours plus tard et Hermione crut qu'elle allait le suivre en dépit de son égoïsme. Elle lui avait tout donné, il l'avait laissée faire sans jamais la prévenir, et elle se haït des semaines durant d'avoir abandonné une partie de son cœur à un séduisant imposteur. Mais elle ne savait plus s'il fallait le détester, ou si c'était également de sa faute.

— Ma chère enfant, je crains que vous n'ayez accordé votre confiance à la mauvaise personne et pour la mauvaise chose. Sirius était bon et courageux, mais bien trop épris de liberté pour avoir voulu vous confier ses faiblesses

Ainsi parla Dumbledore à Hermione le lendemain de leur rupture, alors que Sirius avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison, tard, près du lac irisé d'une lune sans limite.

— Professeur, je l'aime et vous le savez, vous l'avez toujours su, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne croyez pas aux blessures d'amour, si vous considérez que cela peut être un remède à la douleur du monde.

— Oh, bien loin de moi l'idée de prétendre le contraire, lui répondit-il avec légèreté, mais avez-vous réfléchi un seul instant à tout ce qui peut se passer lorsqu'une jeunesse, comme la vôtre, rencontre l'amertume d'une personne enterrée en elle-même depuis quinze ans ?

Hermione réalisa alors que l'amour et la chair ne sont pas des jeux d'enfants et qu'en donnant sa vie à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait plus avancer, elle avait perdu son innocence et sa précieuse intégrité. _Je ne serai pas long_, avait promis Sirius lorsqu'il l'avait vue au Ministère et qu'il voulait la protéger. Au lieu de cela, elle ne pourrait garder de lui que ce simulacre d'adieu et de relation.

* * *

><p>Les reviews sont meilleures que les nuits d'amour : elles restent.<p>

*Bon, peut-être pas aussi bien, mais quand même...*


	3. Hosanna

**Titre : **Hosanna, III.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> JohnnieDarko.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter.  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, un paquet de Chogrenouilles.  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Amitié, réflexion.  
><strong>Warning<strong> : Niet.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> J.K. Rowling, je ne suis pas encore sur son testament.

Bien évidemment, tous mes remerciements à mes bétas (Eanna et Shaman). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Assise dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd, Hermione se perdait dans ses pensées tout en grignotant une brioche. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas censée se trouver ici aussi tard mais là n'était pas le problème. À son grand étonnement toutefois, lorsqu'elle avait descendu les escaliers, il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit que les respirations paisibles venant de différentes chambres. Sachant que la maison était le quartier général de l'Ordre, elle se serait bien attendue à trouver du monde veillant ici ou dans le salon, même à trois heures du matin. Elle n'avait pas prévu de manger seule avec l'écho de ses bruits pour toute compagnie, et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.<p>

Elle aurait voulu retourner se coucher mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Elle ne supportait pas d'être seule dans cette grande chambre avec Ginny. Même endormie, la jeune fille l'empêchait de réfléchir comme elle en avait l'habitude, c'est-à-dire en marmonnant pour elle-même ou se tirant les cheveux de manière maladive. Hermione avait beau l'aimer comme une sœur, elle devait cependant s'avouer que sa présence lui ôtait la solitude dont le besoin parfois trop violent ne pouvait être expliqué.

Il n'y avait personne, du moins personne de visible, se dit-elle avec un sourire. Malgré toutes les protections magiques du lieu, elle savait pertinemment que l'Ordre ne pouvait se permettre de laisser la porte sans surveillance. Elle avait bien essayé d'appeler mais seul le silence avait accueilli ses tentatives. Tant pis. Elle mangerait toute seule les sucreries qu'elle avait repérées un peu plus tôt et bien fait pour les autres.

« Tu sais que c'est interdit par le règlement d'être debout à cette heure-là et de manger le lot commun ? » demanda soudainement une voix rauque à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

Hermione sursauta. Elle s'était bien attendue à ce que quelqu'un vienne la trouver, mais pas sans qu'elle n'ait senti de présence.

« Sirius. Il m'arrive aussi parfois d'être simplement insomniaque et affamée, tu sais ? »

Elle aimait bien Sirius, malgré tout ce que Harry pouvait penser. Elle l'aimait même énormément. Du moins, dans la mesure où une enfant trop mature de seize ans peut apprécier un adulte de trente-cinq ans resté sur ses vingt-un. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient engagés dans deux chemins trop antagonistes pour être un jour amis.

Sirius se décolla du chambranle de la porte, se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité de Maugrey avant de la rouler en boule et de se diriger vers les nombreux placards ouvragés. Son choix s'arrêta sur paquet de Chocogrenouille d'une taille respectable, puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille et se mit à le dévorer. Hermione fut agréablement surprise de réaliser que le silence que ponctuaient les bruits de leur collation n'avait rien de pesant.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de ne pas dormir ? demanda-t-il après un moment .

— Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en réfléchissant, ou plutôt si, mais généralement je sais pourquoi. »

Devant le sourcil interrogateur de Sirius, elle reprit :

« D'habitude, c'est quand je me fais du souci. Pour un devoir, parce que Harry a encore trouvé le moyen de se mettre dans le pétrin, parce que l'un d'entre eux a décidé de ne plus m'adresser la parole... (elle ne pouvait pas prononcer le nom de Ron mais cela n'était pas nécessaire) J'ai toujours une raison je veux dire, bonne ou mauvaise. Là, je ne sais pas. Je pourrais te dire que j'étouffe, mais ça ne m'a jamais empêchée de dormir. Je partage mon dortoir avec deux filles qui me demandent de leur ramener des _Elle_ moldus, alors bon... »

Sirius partit de son habituel rire canin. Hermione restait fidèle à elle-même en toutes circonstances. Il l'aimait bien, quoi qu'il donne l'impression du contraire. Elle était trop mûre pour son âge, brillante, absolument insupportable et complètement inconsciente de son génie. Elle devait être jolie les jours où elle le désirait et il devinait que c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle se fichait. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé avoir la grâce naturelle d'une Parvati, parce qu'elle savait que les garçons étaient toujours très concernés par les formes de leur copine. Elle était amoureuse de Ron qui ne savait même pas qu'elle n'était une gamine terrorisée à l'idée que Harry ou lui se détournent d'elle. Ils ne le feraient jamais mais cette peur irrationnelle ne semblait pas la quitter. C'était une petite fille toute seule, qui voulait l'être mais qui ne supporterait pas le rejet. Elle avait seize ans et elle était en plein dans les joies de l'adolescence. Il lui tendit le paquet de Chocogrenouilles et ricana devant son empressement à faire des provisions. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était imparfaite et ça lui allait très bien.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était comme ça, reprit Hermione en interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

— Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

— Chez toi, je veux dire, désigna-t-elle en balayant l'espace d'un large mouvement de la main. Je ne pensais pas... Je ne sais pas, en fait. Je ne voyais pas ton enfance comme ça, c'est bizarre je veux dire... Je suis désolée. » finit-elle piteusement à mesure que le visage de Sirius se décomposait.

Elle avait raison sans savoir pourquoi. Sirius haïssait cet endroit mais il était sa seule contribution à l'Ordre. Il trouvait un souvenir ou une anecdote dans chaque lambris, chaque lampe, chaque brisure. C'était chez lui, c'était chez ses parents. Il y avait la chambre de _Regulus_ qu'il ne nommait jamais – Azkaban l'avait empêché à jamais de rouvrir ce pan de sa mémoire. Parfois, il se demandait s'il était réellement parti d'ici, avant, dans cette autre vie de bonheur onirique. Harry ne tarderait pas à y venir, c'était le seul soulagement qu'il tirait de ce semblant de foyer : il pouvait y accueillir son filleul.

Sirius fronça les sourcils devant l'évidence. C'était chez lui et elle y logeait depuis trois semaines. Dix jours à peine après la fin de l'année scolaire, elle avait débarqué avec les Weasley. Quand et où diable donc se sentait-elle chez elle ?

« Dis-moi, Hermione, tu n'avais pas envie de revoir tes parents, pour être ici depuis la mi-juillet ? » l'interrogea-t-il avec une douceur inhabituelle.

S'il avait été dans la nature de Hermione de jurer, elle aurait sans doute lâché quelque obscénité à propos de Walburga Black et de sa petite vertu, mais la seule réaction qu'il obtint fut une rougeur peu seyante sur les joues de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se plongea un moment dans la contemplation d'un muffin et Sirius la laissa dans son mutisme, croyant bon de ne pas insister.

« Ça n'est pas vraiment comme s'ils comprenaient quoi que ce soit à la magie, déclara-t-elle avec lenteur. Ils essayent mais c'est au-dessus de leurs forces. Ils pensent que je gère ça au mieux, parce que c'est toujours ce que je fais. »

Elle savait qu'elle était pitoyable. Avouer ainsi au parrain de son meilleur ami qu'elle n'était qu'une fillette enfermée dans son rôle de première de la classe la gênait monstrueusement. Cependant, énoncer la vérité à haute voix avait quelque chose de libérateur. Comme si cela lui permettrait de dormir après une trop longue journée de veille. Une myriade de questions vint insidieusement fleurir sur ses lèvres mais Hermione la rejeta dans un coin sombre. Celui du fond, là où elle s'aventurait le moins possible et où elle rangeait ce type de préoccupation. _Comment c'était Azkaban, est-ce que tu as pu redevenir Sirius quand tu es sorti ? Comment c'était ces douze ans à devoir écouter en permanence les voix dans ton esprit ? Celle des Détraqueurs, et puis la tienne ? Qu'as-tu fait de la culpabilité ? Est-ce que __tu es redevenu entier ? Dis-moi Sirius, tu arrives à échapper aux murmures qui te parlent de James ? Comment peux-tu vivre après cela, explique-moi, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Ça me faisait mal de te voir comme ça, l'année dernière. C'était moi, les colis supplémentaires et anonymes, en plus de ceux de Harry. Je n'ai jamais avoué à personne que je t'aidais. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Tu allais encore te moquer de moi, tu n'aurais pas compris à quel point c'était difficile de ne pas t'emmener à Poudlard sous forme de chien, n'importe où plutôt que cette caverne où tu finissais de mourir. On t'aurait caché, il y a toujours des recoins sûrs à Poudlard. Entre Harry, Ron et toi, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête._

« Tu es la bienvenue ici, lâcha Sirius sans préavis. Même quand tu auras vingt-un ans, tu toujours pourras venir chez cet attardé de Sirius Black. Tu auras le droit et le devoir de ne pas me rappeler que je ne me conduis certainement pas comme quelqu'un de responsable, mais la porte sera ouverte. On ne s'entendra pas forcément très bien Hermione, mais tu es trop jeune pour t'en sortir seule comme tu le crois. »

Ah tiens, elle se le disait bien. Une petite fille face à un rescapé, il ne pouvait que la mépriser et ne pas voir ses mains qui frémissaient de rage. Elle n'était pas une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle était Hermione, elle n'avait que seize ans et elle faisait bien plus que nécessaire. Elle était en colère parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'elle ne voulait pas être faible. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Elle se leva pour se faire un chocolat chaud et resta silencieuse. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'exigeait pas de réponse et elle ne se sentait pas le courage de rester propre et polie. Elle n'était pas de Serdaigle, se dit-elle alors que ses poings tremblaient de colère, elle était sortie avec Viktor, elle avait pénétré seule un monde qu'il considérait comme acquis, elle avait affronté un Filet du Diable, elle...

« Tu ne t'énerves donc jamais ? Je pensais comme toi avant, que j'étais capable de tout garder en moi sans jamais rechigner. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas assez forte pour, ça n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Sirius ? rétorqua-t-elle enfin, mains sur les hanches. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de tout ça ? D'être une fille entourée de garçons, de faire les devoirs de tout le monde, DE SE COLTINER LES SARCASMES DE TOUT LE MONDE PARCE QU'IL FAUT BIEN QUE QUELQU'UN FASSE LE SALE BOULOT UN JOUR ? D'être là, acquise à tout le monde, nécessaire à personne ? Tu en sais quelque chose de ça ? » cracha-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Un sourire ironique quoique bienveillant s'étira sur le visage de Sirius.

« Tu as mis le temps, répliqua-t-il avec calme. Je me demandais jusqu'à quand tu comptais m'écouter sans m'envoyer sur les roses. Tu es moins forte que je ne le croyais. »

C'en fut trop pour Hermione. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle serait ridicule mais son premier réflexe fut d'envoyer son poing droit sur l'épaule de Sirius. Bien évidemment, elle avait oublié de protéger son pouce – la douleur était négligeable mais bien présente, et il le savait. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas manqué sa cible et qu'elle continue à viser son épaule, Sirius n'eut pas grand mal à lui attraper les poignets. Elle se débattait vainement, écarlate comme une peau de rousse, les cheveux hirsutes et un regard de haine comme il n'aurait jamais pensé en trouver dans ses yeux.

_Je t'aime bien, petite. Tu as du cran. Tu me rappelles Lily lorsqu'elle menaçait James et pourtant, tu ne lui ressembles pas. À moi non plus tu ne me ressembles pas. Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas que les filles qui ne ressemblent qu'à elles sont les plus charmantes. Tu es toute petite, Hermione, tu as des airs que j'aurais voulu voir sur le visage de ma fille si j'avais pu en avoir une. Si j'avais rencontré une femme, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Tu es petite, seule et triste, mal à l'aise et pourtant si douée. Quelqu'un qui ne baissera pas les bras. Même si tu aimes Ron, peut-être trop d'ailleurs pour ton âge, je ne crois pas qu'il te fera du bien. Quel dommage que Harry et toi ne vous soyez regardés comme autre chose que des frères._

« Ce que j'en sais, c'est que malgré tous tes cris et toute ton indignation, tu n'as que seize ans et tu es face à un homme qui en a passédouze à Azkaban. » souffla-t-il avec un regard de sérieux absolu.

Elle l'avait oublié, croyait-il, tout le monde oubliait cela de toute façon. Il s'était évadé de façon si spectaculaire que personne n'avait songé qu'il était mort là-bas. Il vivait pour Harry et la mémoire de James, pour Remus aussi, mais quelque chose de très important était resté sur l'île d'Azkaban. Les gens voyaient le souvenir d'un garçon de vingt-et-un ans sans de douter qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être un adulte. Combien d'entre eux se doutaient qu'il parlait seul pour ne pas oublier les mots ? Qu'il se passait les mains sur le corps pour ne pas perdre la notion de chaleur ? Que le souvenir de James s'effaçait, qu'il bataillait pour retrouver le rire de Lily ? Combien d'entre eux mesuraient ce qu'était une cellule vide de sens et de paroles pendant douze ans ? Elle était forte et trop expérimentée mais elle ne savait pas. Et il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle puisse jamais comprendre ce qu'avait été sa demi-survie. Il aurait voulu la détester, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier la douceur de son innocence.

« Pardon. Pardon, je ne voulais pas... Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas en parler. »

Elle ne pleurait pas mais sa voix l'exprimait sans qu'elle-même puisse le manifester. Était-ce de la honte et de la faiblesse qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'une petite fille de seize ans ? Il songea brièvement que Molly hurlerait si elle le voyait, mais Sirius fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux et tant pis pour la mégère. Ses bras entourèrent le dos de Hermione tandis qu'il lui fit loger la tête au creux de ses tatouages. Il s'était levé et la recouvrait de sa hauteur. Sirius plongea le nez dans les cheveux de Hermione et la berça comme un enfant prêt à être mis au lit.

« Arrête de vouloir porter les autres. Tu ne le pourras jamais, personne ne l'a fait et personne ne le fera. Surtout, rappelle-toi qu'il y a pire que toi. Tu es mignonne comme tout, ce serait dommage que les gens ne voient que ta fichue manie de tout savoir. »

Elle rit contre son épaule et cela le chatouilla. Il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver de sitôt cette sensation, si étrange d'une complicité physique, et surtout pas avec elle. Sirius essaya de ne pas y penser, par peur d'y prendre goût peut-être, par crainte de replonger dans les souvenirs sans doute.

Hermione entoura la taille de Sirius et se laissa aller contre lui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si la chaleur qu'il dégageait était troublante mais elle se permit de la trouver simplement réconfortante et délicieuse. Cet homme aurait pu être son père, il était censé ne rien entendre à ses petits problèmes d'adolescente perdue. Cependant, c'était lui qui la rassurait alors qu'il ne recollerait jamais les morceaux de sa propre vie. L'étreinte devint tacitement mutuelle alors que le pouce de Hermione caressait chastement le flanc du parrain de son meilleur ami. _Combien parie-t-on que Ron ferait une scène ?_

Il avait raison sur un point. Ils ne seraient jamais amis. Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous deux était que le temps les frustrerait de cette possibilité. Que dans la possibilité d'un autre univers, si un voile n'était pas tombé entre eux, une jeune femme de vingt-un ans serait venue trouver un quadragénaire enfermé en lui-même. Elle ne serait jamais totalement parvenue à l'en extraire. Cependant, son sourire aurait retrouvé l'éclat sincère de ses insouciantes années de petites maraudes entre amis.

* * *

><p>J'offre une veillée aux chandelles à chaque review !<p> 


End file.
